


washed away in you

by sxndazed



Series: klaine/cc valentine's challenge 2020 [11]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed
Summary: Darren has always been good at falling, but he doesn't think he's ever stopped until now.
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Series: klaine/cc valentine's challenge 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620550
Kudos: 11





	washed away in you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine/CC Valentine's Challenge 2020.
> 
> Prompt: "Happy With You" by Paul McCartney

The guy he sees in the back of the cafe is the hottest guy he's ever seen.

He may be high as fuck right now, but that doesn't change the fact that Darren wants to spend all night talking to him and then suck his cock if he's lucky. He would totally walk up to him if he wasn't high. Fuck man, he shouldn't have smoked. But then he wouldn't have had a huge craving for something sweet and he wouldn't be in this cafe right now, looking at the super hot guy in the back.

Fuck.

He doesn't want to come off as an ass, so when he's given his warmed up danish, he walks out the door. He's unaware that Mr. Hot Guy was looking at him when he leaves.

***

He's sober the next time they meet.

He's behind the counter, waiting for customers to drop into the used book and music store. The pay is alright, but he's cool with the owner and they let him play there sometimes to draw customers in. He's got his own little fanbase that shows up when they can, and it's flattering.

He's fiddling with a pen and notepad when the bell rings. He starts to call out to welcome whoever it is, but the words never leave his mouth when he sees who it is.

Standing there, in the gorgeous afternoon sun and in the doorway of Darren's workplace, is Mr. Hot Guy.

"Uh, welcome, man. Let me know if I can help you with anything."

Smooth, Darren.

"Thanks."

The guy's got glasses on this time and the thick frames bring out his blue eyes, and holy fuck, man. He's lucky he didn't get a good look at his eyes when he saw him in the cafe because he would have lost all self-control and walked up to him and made an ass out of himself.

Fuck, he might just make an ass out of himself right now.

Mr. Hot Guy comes to the counter twenty minutes later with a couple of books. With him so close, Darren can see the freckles across his cheeks and arms and the slight flush in his cheeks. His glasses are slipping down his nose a bit, and when he slides them back up and wrinkles his nose, Darren falls just a little bit in love.

When he prints out the receipt, he quickly scribbles his number on the back before sliding it into one of the books and putting them in a bag.

He hands the guy the bag and says, "Have a good day."

The smile and small "thanks" he gets in return keeps him going for the rest of his shift.

When he gets home after finishing his shift and picking up food for dinner, his phone vibrates. He pulls it out to reveal a text from an unknown number.

From Unknown: You're not very subtle with your staring.

His face breaks out into a grin, and he does a little dance in the kitchen before he sends out a reply.

***

Mr. Hot Guy's name is Chris. He's a freelance writer, but he's writing his own book on the side. He drinks Diet Coke more than coffee, and he's got the most gorgeous voice that makes Darren think angels exist.

Their first date is a quick lunch at a bistro that transforms into an afternoon at an arcade and a dinner at an Italian place Chris loves. When Darren walks Chris back to his car, he hums under his breath and brushes his hand against his. His humming stops for a moment when Chris laces their fingers together, and when he resumes, Chris is humming too.

The night ends with a soft kiss, and Darren singing at the top of his lungs the entire ride home.

It's two weeks after their first date when Darren ends up in Chris' apartment for the first time. It's small and clean, but there are little chaotic messes here and there. There's a bookshelf filled with all sorts of things by the window and clutters of paper littered across the place and a collection of movies that makes Darren swoon. It's sweet and so wholly Chris that it makes Darren's heart ache.

They watch a movie together cuddled up on the couch and cook dinner together while stealing sips of wine straight from the bottle. They share a bowl of ice cream, and Darren ends up laying his head on Chris' lap with his fingers brushing through his curls. He feels cozy and content and like he can do this for the rest of his life. It's a heady feeling, and it should scare him, but he welcomes it.

The night ends with a kiss that grows deeper each time one of them pulls away and a tight squeeze of their hands with whispered promises of more dates to come.

***

He's sitting on his bed watching Chris paint his nails a metallic red. There's an instrumental on in the background as Chris carefully sweeps the brush against Darren's nails, careful not to make too much of a mess. He bites his lips and wrinkles his forehead in concentration, and Darren has to try to not grab his face into a kiss.

When Chris finishes the first coat (Darren got lucky and bought a polish opaque enough to only need one coat), he picks up a bottle of silver glitter and raises an eyebrow at Darren. He nods and starts blowing at his nails in hopes of helping them dry a little faster.

"Why did you pick red?"

"Just thought I needed a change."

"Mmm, I guess. But you usually paint your nails blue."

"Yeah, but I like the way it looks against your skin."

He places his hand on top of Chris' arm, careful not to mess up his nails. He feels Chris' skin get warm, and when he looks up at his face, he's flushed down to his chest.

"You're an idiot," he sputters. His eyes look anywhere except at Darren, and he can't help but chuckle.

This boy is so utterly gorgeous and perfect and stunning and  _ his. _

"Yeah, but you love me," he teases back. He leans in and presses a kiss on his nose before moving down to his lips and kissing him soundly. His hands reach up to gently cup his jaw, and when he pulls away, Chris' eyes blink open to reveal a brilliant blue.

Darren has always been good at falling, but he doesn't think he's ever stopped until now.

He strokes Chris' jaw with his thumb before moving up to brush his cheek. He feels Chris lean into the touch before turning his face a leaving a kiss on his palm. His heart swells, and he knows he wants to say it in this moment.

"I love you."

He sees Chris' eyes widen, and he looks up and into Darren's eyes. His eyes are just a bit darker, and Darren swears he can see flecks of green and yellow and grey, and it's so damn beautiful.

"I love you too."

They stare at each other for a little longer, neither one of them wanting to break the moment too soon. They break into smiles, and Chris reaches down to unscrew the bottle of silver glitter and begins to carefully apply it to Darren's nail. Darren watches him with ease, and the simplicity of it all leaves him breathless.

Thank fuck for that joint he smoked all those months ago.


End file.
